The invention relates to a hob having multiple inductors and having at least three heating zones which can be operated by the inductors.
An induction hob having inductor heating elements which are configured for operating at least three or four heating zones of the induction hob is known from EP 0 971 562 B1 . The induction hob comprises two power electronics subassemblies which, as is customary in the hob field, each comprise a rectifier for rectifying an alternating voltage supplied by a phase of a household electrical system. Hobs are normally connected to three-phase systems having thee independent phases, of which, in the case of hobs having three or four heating zones, two phases are tapped.
Particularly in the field of induction hobs, the breakthrough with the general public is being slowed by the comparatively high costs. A significant cost factor is that of the power electronics subassemblies which in the prior art are dimensioned such that each of the heating zones can be operated simultaneously at full nominal heat output for the heating zone. In practice, however, such high heat outputs are very rarely if ever needed simultaneously in all heating zones.